warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Forgotten Forbidden Fear,Chapter two, Book one
Chapter two. As promised, this is much longer than my previous one. If you haven't read chapter one, you didn't miss much, for it was a introducton. I hope you like this chapter, and leave me a comment telling me how I've done with the story. Thanks! '- - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - - -' ' '' I' blink open my dull, forest green eyes, lacking the glimmer of youth most cats my age hold. Some one with rank breath and shaggy brown fur thrusts his muzzle into my dusty, abandoned rabbit hole den, teeth bared and fangs sharp. "Good afternoon, Burden." He hisses, a nasty grin spreading across his face. "Slept in again, I see. You can head straight for the Battle Meadow and start the day there. Here's lunch." I squint, and see the taunting warrior as Hawkwing. The scraps of ragged, torn pieces of rabbit fur, a mouse bone or two, one which contained just a dash of flesh, and the fish skeleton wouldn't appeal to any normal apprentice. I gobbled them up within moments and my stomach growled, unsatisfied, but the edge of desperation ebbed away. 'The rude warrior snorted, "Slob," he mewed, humor tinting his voice, and padded away happily.' 'I hissed with distaste for the warrior, and barely had time to stretch my limbs. If I didn't get to the Battle Meadow soon enough, I would be punished even farther.' ''' Once I arrived, the apprentices were already lining up. The yellow and red powdery petals brushed next to my ankles, and I let a tremor of fear cool my blood. Two warriors, Volenose and Reedwhisker smirked as I passed and braced myself for the upcoming pain. Reedwhisker flicked her tail, amusement glinting in her amber gaze. "Begin. Claws unsheathed. We will be practicing the advanced moves today." She mewed calmly, as Riverpaw stepped forward. She sneered, her face twisted into a evil smile. '' '' "Hello, Burden. You don't belong in this clan. You're a filthy mess of a useless and worthless pile of fox dung. You deserve the pain." Volenose purred in glee, supporting the teasing before attacking method completely. Riverpaw darted forward, a flash of blue. I gasped with shock as she rolled my body aside in one easy swipe, claws snagging on a long whisker and tugging on it. I lay sprawled on my back, defenseless. She laughs easily, grabs my scruff. She begins to sink in her fangs, and my scarlet blood wells. Pains sears through me like burning heat.'' '' "Oh, come on Riverpaw. Give us a turn!" Whined Darkpaw, scraping earth with large talons. I shivered as Riverpaw jumped off and he stepped forward, his muscles rippling beneath a black pelt. He always left me with some sort of scar. I gulped, and he grinned at my innocent weakness. '' '' "Scared, Burden?" He asked calmly.'' '' "Not of you, no. Of your claws and teeth. You are a fool that has a taste for blood, and that foolishness will one day be the death of you." I hiss back through clenched teeth.'' '' "Shut up. You're making this worse for yourself." He laughed airily.'' '' "I'm not afraid of you." I insist, getting ready to fight back this time''. Laughs erupted from my crowd. He didn't respond, just leaped at me, legs outstretched. I rolled away, but when I stood, I was panting for breath. I was weak, untrained, half starved, and hungering for water. He nodded, respecting I could dodge a move. "Alright, kitty pet." He licked a long, unsheathed claw. "Play time is over." This time when he jumped, I couldn't escape. I tried, but he saw it coming. He snatched my up in his jaws like I was prey and thrashed me around, drawing blood and tearing out clumps of greasy, matted white pelt. Volenose was doubled over in laughter, as were Reedwhisker and the apprentices. They thought this was funny. My pain was for their own amusement, not for 'training'. Duskpaw stepped forward, ripping me away. Concern gleamed like a shadow behind his dark brown eyes, and he meekly said, "My turn." He had always been gentle with me. Once, he had snuck me a fat vole. He often brought me water when cats forgot. He gave me a few scratches and a bite, then left me there. The cats were leaving. Sadness traveled off Duskpaw in waves. If anyone in my clan thought I was worth something, it was Duskpaw. I was bleeding heavily from Darkpaw's claws. I shut my eyes. I was scared. I was alone. Rusty red clouded my vison as I found the strength to drag myself into my den and lick my wounds. The den was cramped, and soon I would be to large to sleep in it. I would just have to sleep outside, I'm guessing, once that happened. I turn six moons last sunrise. I should be a apprentice by now. I try to sleep, but claws keep ripping at me when ever I shut my gaze. Fear nags at me. Soon, I would be taken for something else. Cleaning the nests. Running a message. It never stopped. Moonhigh is here. Someone is supposed to bring me my water now. No one comes. But the fainest smell of Duskpaw lingers near here, and soon when all the cats vanish a clump of moss is dropped into the den, dripping and moist. Another moment, a mouse. A mouse to fat to be fed to me by anyone other than Duskpaw. For a second, I think I see him blue frosty eyes peering ''in, but then I heat his paw steps above me. He is gone. ' Category:Fan Fictions